


囚徒困境（3）

by devout



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout
Summary: 第一次在ao3发文，不知道有没有标签点错，如果有问题希望指出，感谢！





	囚徒困境（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3发文，不知道有没有标签点错，如果有问题希望指出，感谢！

没有月亮，没有星星，道路漆黑，佐助被恐惧追逐。他被石头绊倒了，身后的人一步一步靠近，佐助哭了，他大哭大喊着，一切都湮没在风中。  
那人说：“憎恨我吧。”  
佐助从梦中醒来，转身便能看到那人躺在侧边，呼吸平稳，神色平静。他伸手去摸眼角，什么也没有。  
窗外传来鸟儿婉转的鸣叫，他想到乌鸦。  
天微微亮，佐助小心翼翼地迈过鼬的身体，去厨房准备早餐。他没必要起这么早，但每次做这个梦都无法继续入睡。梦境时刻提醒着他轮回眼和因陀罗转世都无法阻挡的恐惧。鼬成功了，他憎恨他，然后不断地逃跑，在梦里，一遍又一遍。

谎言一旦开头就无法停止，复仇一旦迈步就万劫不复。鼬终于明白这个道理，现在却忘记了，没能有机会教给佐助。  
醒来的时候胀痛感没有完全消失，他借着阳光看到手腕上的红痕已经淡去。佐助不在身边。他回想昨晚像一场春梦，哑然失笑。  
鼬披上衣服，去浴室洗漱。出来的时候佐助正拎着饭盒进门。  
“还疼吗？”佐助把食盒放在桌上，语气冷冷的。  
“还好。”鼬伸手去开饭盒。里面有煎饺和烤鱼。  
佐助捉住他的手腕，翻过来看了看，松开手。  
鼬看着他，佐助低下头把饭盒里的东西一一摆在桌上。  
“厨房有味增汤。”  
鼬盛了一碗放在佐助面前。他用筷子的姿势和以前一样，佐助坐在他对面想，为什么他把最重要的记忆忘了却记得这些微不足道的事情。  
“佐助。”鼬吃下最后一个煎饺，开口。  
“嗯？”  
“我可以出去转转吗？”  
佐助盯着他没有反应，似乎不知道他在说什么。  
鼬低下头，就像过去在父亲面前那样。但佐助知道这中间藏了多少阳奉阴违。  
“现在不行，过一段时间吧。”  
鼬点头，他没有再多说什么，和佐助一起收拾餐具。

鸣人做了一个美梦，他和小樱去约会。最令人高兴的是他醒来后想起今天确实和小樱有约会。  
他去找小樱的路上遇到雏田和宁次在散步，自然而然上去打招呼。大战之后宁次重伤初愈每天只有上午能活动，下午就要躺进病房接受各项检查，雏田一有空就会去陪着他。  
“你不去上课吗？”宁次上来就戳了他的痛处。鸣人每天都在努力学习，进步速度也还不错，但过程极其痛苦只有他本人知道。  
“我难得有一天假期啊。”  
看到鸣人苦着脸，宁次摇了摇头。  
他们互相问了近况，鸣人就看到小樱在不远处的见面地点朝他招手。  
“我走啦！”鸣人笑嘻嘻地挥手道别，朝小樱跑过去。  
雏田看着他们嬉笑打闹，鸣人不知说了什么被小樱砸了一拳。  
“我一个人也可以。”宁次的声音低低的，“小李和天天空下来就会来找我，你没必要跟着我。”  
“可是……”  
“去做你想做的事就好。”宁次转头拖着步子朝医院走，“我一个人没问题的。”  
“你…讨厌我吗？”  
宁次停住脚步，有些惊讶：“没有。”  
“那就让我照顾你吧。”  
“小李和天天——”  
“这不一样，”雏田第一次打断别人的话，“我是…我是你的妹妹。”  
宁次沉默了一会儿。雏田看着远处的鸣人和小樱，两人还没走远，鸣人指着他们似乎在说要打声招呼，小樱抬起胳膊朝他们挥手。  
雏田腼腆地笑了一下，抬起手也挥了挥。  
“其实，”她对宁次说，“你倒下的时候我想了很多。是我连累了你，对不起。”她抿着嘴唇，似乎有泪水要涌上来。  
“你没有做错什么。”宁次说。  
“不。”雏田不后悔保护鸣人，但有的东西更深地刺痛了她，“我想做的不是当一次性的人肉盾牌，我想要的是真正能保护同伴的力量。”能够不牺牲任何人的力量。  
她也明白了，她是真的想要成为像鸣人那样的人，能够挽救他人，能成为太阳一样的温暖存在。不是说她不喜欢鸣人了，只是有些事情没那么重要了。她不能再让别人为自己受伤了。  
“我是你的妹妹，”雏田极为认真地说，“也是日向家的家主，我会保护你的。为了保护好你，我也会保护好自己。”  
宁次笑了，从眉眼间流露出淡淡笑容。雏田以为自己说错什么，紧张地回想说过的话。  
宁次转过头，额头上的标记似乎不存在了，笼中鸟成为被守护的自由。雏田的声音是细细的温柔，她自己不知这并非弱小，就像柔拳一样，以特有的姿态保护着身边的人。  
“那你可要加倍用功了。”

鸣人和小樱坐在丸子店聊天，木桌是新换的仿古实木，乌黑发亮，纹路细腻。话题从日常生活渐渐转移到佐助，鸣人也同样关心佐助，但他不明白小樱的担忧。  
“昨天离开就是因为这件事吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“可我觉得他们现在很好啊。我是不懂他们的感情啦，但和家人住在一起不是很正常吗？”  
“可是佐助不肯回来，也不让我们去探望。”  
“他一向都这样，之前走的时候也是……”鸣人闭上嘴。  
“没关系，我不在意。”小樱挽起嘴角，“他想要离开就没有人能阻止。”  
如果他想要做什么，真的有人能阻止吗？小樱的担忧连鸣人都看得出来。  
“小樱，你是不是有什么没有告诉我？”  
“没有，你在想什么。”小樱笑着说。  
“可是你看上去知道很多我不知道的事。”鸣人说，“告诉我吧，我也可以帮上忙的。”  
小樱叹了口气：“你说佐助会不会伤害鼬？”  
“怎么会，他明明那么爱他哥。”鸣人补充道，“我第一次见到他哭成那样。”  
小樱也还记得那个时候，鼬在医院里，佐助撕心裂肺地痛哭。  
那不是第一次在他们面前哭，却是第一次活生生剖开自己，真挚的感情像炸裂开的心脏撕碎在所有人眼前。小樱看到了赤裸的绝望。  
也许是自己多虑了。小樱又叹了一口气。

鼬没能出去，看了一本书，和佐助玩了两局棋。  
佐助买了菜谱，像模像样地做出来几道不错的菜。照顾喜甜的鼬，把鱼做成了糖醋的。  
他去书房喊鼬来吃饭。鼬正靠在窗边睡着了，手中的书垂在腿上，藏青色和服下露出月白色的领子，阳光温柔地抚摸脸颊，在眉眼缀了金边。睫毛翕动，似抖落金粉。  
佐助轻轻吻他，像触摸珍宝。鼬醒来。除去泪沟他和佐助几乎一模一样，看到对方有一丝不真实的错觉。佐助注视着他平静不起波澜的眼睛，有什么东西击碎了暖意。他俯下身，吻鼬的嘴角，用舌尖勾吻，技术青涩，对鼬却够用了。鼬抓住木质窗框，忍住没有推开他。他明白不激怒他的唯一方法是不反抗。  
佐助解开他的衣服敞开胸口，舌苔压过乳尖，扯下了他的裤子。  
“还痛吗？”他没有等鼬的回答，或许根本不需要回答。  
“转身。”  
他把鼬压在窗前的榻榻米上，从后面进入他的身体。  
也许是没有酒精干扰，佐助的进入比晚间要温柔，内壁慢慢被撑开，鼬隐忍的呻吟色情又撩人。佐助调整姿势，握着他的手扶住窗框，把他压在窗边。阳光直射晃得他睁不开眼，即使知道庭院无人也想要退缩。只要佐助愿意，可以把在这里的任何地方操他。  
鼬捏紧窗框的指关节泛白，佐助的抚慰不得要领，擦过敏感处予取予求令他备受折磨。他伸手去摸自己，佐助没有阻止，直到高潮来临，佐助把东西尽数射进他的身体。  
佐助起身整理衣服，鼬伏在窗口喘息，乳尖被粗糙的墙纸磨得通红，衣服仍然穿在他身上。  
“清理一下，来吃午饭。”佐助走了出去。  
鼬坐在马桶上，用手指扩张，把东西一点一点引出来，佐助的气息沾满了身体，高潮的余韵还没有消除，他感觉自己又硬了。他用手抚慰前端，脑海里想到的是佐助在身上起伏，也只能想到佐助。肠道里的东西还没有清理干净，他用手指按压敏感点获得快感，粘稠的液体粘在手上也浑然不觉。  
不知道佐助是什么时候进来的，鼬反应过来的时候他已经堵住了鼬的嘴，把喘息吞咽，囫囵吃干净，到鼬喘不过气才放手，贴着他的耳朵问：“很舒服吗？”鼬抓他的手，想要推开他。  
佐助握住他的阴茎，手指包裹住所有向上撸动。他已经知道怎么让鼬感觉舒服了，鼬无法推开他。  
“停下。”鼬低着头，眉间紧蹙。  
佐助用力捏了一下，鼬忍不住呻吟，他想让佐助离开，他前所未有地感到羞耻。  
“你在想我对吗。”佐助半蹲下，用牙齿亲吻他的乳尖，“你想要我。”  
鼬扶住他的肩膀，感觉自己快到了。  
“你想要我吗？”佐助用拇指按住不让他结束。  
鼬用力掐住他的肩膀，他却像没感觉一样，抬头问。鼬的视线一片模糊，看不见他的表情。  
“你想要我吗？”  
鼬抑制着呻吟：“我想要你。”  
佐助松手，他泄了出来。  
佐助用沾满浊液的手捏住他的下巴，亲吻嘴唇。  
进展顺利。他捋了捋鼬汗湿的长发。


End file.
